


Football

by Wallflower_Avenger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower_Avenger/pseuds/Wallflower_Avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post on Tumblr and it made me immediately think of Stiles. If he ever came out it would be exactly like this. Sorry it's so short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football

“STINLINSKI!” 

“What now, Coach?” Stiles, who had never been in control of his own limbs, flailed and once again threw the ball in a wide arc instead of straight to Scott. Honestly, lacrosse was his game not damned football. Stiles sucked throwing the ball, Stiles sucked at catching the ball, Stiles sucked at kicking the ball, Stiles sucked at football.

“You’re having problems throwing the ball straight!” And there was coach again; he told him that every damned time they played football. 

“Yeah, well, I’m having trouble being straight!” Stiles shouted at he threw out his arms. Oh shit. Everyone stopped what they were doing and the pitch suddenly was very quiet. And for one blessed moment Stiles managed to make Coach completely speechless and he stood and gaped at him. Scott jogged up and put a hand on his shoulder muttering ‘dude’ under his breath. Stiles hadn’t really got round to having a heart to heart with Scott about the flexible nature of sexuality and a certain Sourwolf definitely making suppressing the issue harder. 

Soon the silence began to grate on Stiles, the eyes burning into him from all sides making his face heat up. Then like a switch the Coach slammed his mouth shut and blew his whistle drawing attention back to himself.

“Throw the damn ball, Stinlinski.”


End file.
